Heroes versus Villains
by ancient midnight
Summary: Gru is a villain that the heroes can no longer ignore. He's the suspect of numerous crimes and it's time to confront him. the second character is a toss up between Margo and elastigirl. eventually chosen because she helped the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable me.

* * *

><p>A dark shadow landed on top of the bank in the middle of the night. Using very new technology, he managed to get inside undetected. Usually fame would be a great help, but not today.<p>

If his acquaintances knew he was down to robbing banks, he would never live it down. Stealing the moon would just barely cover him for it. Real villains had a lot of money, look at Cruella da Ville or- many others that do not like having their names referred to. Real villains did not go around stealing or robbing banks for money.

Forget the bag, money actually comes in huge flats and big stacks. Hooking up the right equipment, the entire bank vault was empty mere moments later. Up in his helicopter, the money was safely brought aboard and counted on the way home.

* * *

><p>Gru was teaching Edith how to shoot her new mini freeze-ray gun. She was almost a natural. They were in the living room, and the freeze ray was set to merely mark it's target with a small speck of blue powder.<p>

Luckily, or he would have had a winter wonderland in his house. Edith liked to take out her targets but shooting many times in one direction. It made escaping pretty difficult (as the minions found out), but did a lot of damage to the surroundings.

With a little more practice, Gru was certain that she would be able to take out a target with only one shot. Or at least somewhere under a dozen.

"Gooood guuurl, now you can tuuurn the laser on. Eeet weeell tell you were da shot 's goeeeng togo."

"Alright da-err." Edith felt Gru shift quickly looking down. "David moved!" She recovered.

Gru looked at the target again, "Dat is what he ees supposed todo. And David is down de stairs, dat is Tim we are tryeeng to hit."

"Yeah sure," Edith put a dozen marks on him.

"Good Gurl, but aim more centrally to his person-"

* * *

><p>A stranger headed up the street, taking his time to observe the security on this large house. Too much security for a 'retired' felon that had learned from his mistakes. That's what Mr. Gru was supposed to have done ten years ago.<p>

Two young girls sat on the porch. They didn't look related, but if they were Gru's they could have multiple mothers. After all their would-be father traveled the world and only settled down when he retired.

The Stranger watched them for a while, making sure he didn't spook them off. Or set off the security. The oldest seemed a little too uncomfortable to belong there, she was too uneasy to belong to Gru's world.

The little girl singing a kid version of an opera song was more Gru's style. Classic and energetic. He would be shocked to learn if she wasn't a Gru. A new idea struck him as he watched the older girl attend her; a nanny!

"Hey girls, is this the Gru Residence?" He finally called up the sidewalk.

They both looked up at him. Seeing the younger one's excitement, he was suddenly quite glad he wasn't wearing his cape. The older one book marked her page.

"You're-"

"We didn't order a superhero, so you can go back home. It's no one's birthday today," the older girl told him sternly. She obviously, wasn't a fan of Superheros.

"Alright, but I still need to see Gru, is he home."

"What business do you have?" The girl glared at him.

"We're old friends. We just need to catch up a bit," He rubbed his chin. If he didn't have a weakness for kids, he would have just blasted his way through the house and grabbed Gru to get some answers.

Kids made everything more difficult here. The girl told her charge to clean up and helped her gather up her crayons.

The Hero frowned, but went up the steps as close as he could get to the door.

"Here, let me help you," the older girl jumped, glaring at him.

"We don't need it, thanks."

"No need to be rude, but I have to talk to Gru today. Right now, actually."

The girls glared at him, backs to the door.

"Listen, whatever you think I'm going to do, whatever Gru told you-"

"Mr. Gru hasn't told us anything, I know what you are. You save some people within your own community and put bad guys into asylums."

"Sometimes into jails," the hero told her. well, it looked like he didn't have to worry about adding kidnapping to the list of things he needed to talk to Gru about.

"Listen, I'm a good guy, I just want to talk to him."

The hero stopping when he noticed the handle behind the girls freeze up. The frost crawled up the wood and across the porch towards the girls. Reaching out, he pulled them both away before they ended up being kid-Popsicles.

"Hey," the nanny yelled, slapping his hands and kicked his shins simultaneously.

She looked calm though, not scared or angry. So he explained himself.

"The door was freezing up! that's all I was doing." Both girls looked at the door, watching as the ice melted off the hinges before their eyes.

"Thanks," the girl muttered.

"What's your name?" the hero asked.

"Margo, and this is Angus."

The sound of a kid's laughter came from the house.

* * *

><p>Ding dong.<p>

Gru sighed, heading out to get the door.

Edith shot the door with the actual freeze ray part turned on. Gru rose an eyebrow.

"What? It's not like it's not annoying."

"Hmm," Gru headed over to see who was at his door now. "No officer, I deed not rob de bank. Yes, I do have an alibi," he practiced under his breath.

Gru set his ray to unfreeze (something they had only needed after Edith started playing with rays.) and hit the door with it.

"It's probably, just Margo. The door sometimes automatically locks," Edith told him.

"What does Margo do out dere?" Gru asked walking down the long hallway.

"Reading, she likes to read outside sometimes," Edith skipped down the hall. "And Agnus likes to draw pictures out there sometimes."

Gru frowned, wondering why he hadn't known this before now. Really he should know where they are at all times.

Gru grabbed the handle and shockingly dropped it and started jumping up and down when he burned himself. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, Yes, I am commeeeng!" Gru inspected his fingers, "right after I see to my poor fingers."

The sound of laughter made Gru blush. At least someone was enjoying themselves, Edith was having trouble standing laughing that hard.

"Thank you Edith," With the help of a scarf, the door opened. And Gru was shocked to see who was standing there.

* * *

><p>Review please. and tell me what hero you want in here, or this hero to be. I was going to make him batman, but Gru isn't his type of villain. . . so tell me who you want to see please, we have<p>

Justice League (this hero would be The Flash)

The Incredibles (Bob)

Spiderman (Golumn who was brought back, yay)

static shock (the girl)

Kim Possible (Ron) future

New Hero with another known hero.


	2. Chapter 2

well, the Incredibles won hands down, but I still can't believe no one wanted the league. thanks to everyone who reviewed, and as per request the superhero is going to surprise you with who it is. When I upload my next chapter, this story will be moved to crossovers with the other movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable me.

* * *

><p>The door snapped open, and Gru automatically moved out of the way for the girls.<p>

"Goorls, I ca- Incredible!" Gru came forward surprised. "Gorls get eenside."

Both waited until the girls were safely inside the house. "Flash-"

"It's speed," Dash cut him off.

"Right, I have retired, and I am no longer a veeellain your parents need to fight."

"Right, because you have a kid and a life now?" Dash mocked him skeptically.

"Yes, and my life is no longer surroundeeng keednappeengs or murderer. Or any sort of theeng."

Dash noticed how nervous Gru was. "What about robbing banks? or stealing moons."

"I don't know about the former, but the latter I put back. I accepted the blame, and no one believed me. The UN court laughed at me if I remember right." Gru seemed more than a little angry about that.

"Well, now they believe you. and they have found proof that you have become more than just a petty thief in the heroes' absence," Dash named off a few things, numerous statues from Vegas, a few jumbo televisions.

"Where is the proof?" Gru held his hands out. "You have none, you are just feeleeng around tryeeng to find somethineeng."

"I have enough proof for at least the statue of liberty miniature. If you confess to the rest, my dad says you can just go back to retirement with a few more restrictions."

"What proof? that a televeesion camera taped a few minions? Dey had left my services, I am not responsible for dem."

"So you aren't going to confess?"

He looked so hopeful, Gru had to laugh, " no I am not confesseeng today. Now, if you will excuse me, I have lessons to get back to."

With a polite nod, Gru shut the door.

* * *

><p>Margo took Agnus upstairs and continued to read her book. Taking care to ensure there was enough paper to keep her sister occupied before she started to read. There was no way that she was going to worry about some kid barely older than her talking to her family. That was just insane. He was insane for showing up.<p>

"Do you think they're going to take us away?" Agnus whispered in Margo's ear.

"Don't be silly. If we could beat the social worker, we can beat him. He's just fast, that's all." Margo smirked at her sister, knowing that no kid on their porch could hurt Gru. if Vector didn't stand a chance, a man in pajammas; a kid in tights the colour of a permanent marker couldn't either.

* * *

><p>Edith was sitting on the guillotine waiting for Gru to get back. She wouldn't dare go shoot some minions without him, it was just boring. and Margo had a way of knowing when she did things like that. She (Margo) would just pop out of no where and take away the ray. even though Gru and Dr. Nemises had worked to ensure the ray guns wouldn't work against the girls Margo still wouldn't use one, or let her sisters use one unsupervised.<p>

"Alright," Gru said as he carefully shut the door. No need to let in a draft or the person inside a draft. "Where were we? oh yes, Timmy!"

Tossing Edith over his shoulder, Gru headed back to the living room. They both laughed carefree all the way.

* * *

><p>Dash took his mask off the second the door closed behind him. As his fathers old office before, there were very few lights, and many computers. New fancy technology was lining the walls and beeping occasionally. Dash's attention was caught by one where his sister usually sat, the screen was flashing a violent pink, and green lights were occasionally going off.<p>

He didn't quite know what this one did, but it was usually blue.

"You talked to him?"

"Yeah, he has a kid now. He claims it wasn't him and that we have no proof," Dash turned around to his father. Mr. incredible nodded to himself from his chair. He didn't believe it for a moment.

"Well done, thanks for talking to him. I knew he would be difficult. As you can see by that machine, Arcnade has been found. Your mom has gone to India to bring her to justice. You did know that machine reads her magnetic-"

"spider abilities, I know." Dash nodded in what he knew was an intelligent way.

"right, so it'll just be me, you and Violet that go to Gru's house tonight. We'll need a plan, Violet is working on that."

In true incredible fashion, Dash smirked and told his father, "Well, I'll go tell her about the kid."

* * *

><p>Getting children to bed was easy, Gru thought to himself. He had no idea why parents always complained about such a simple matter; you tuck in the child, give them a little kiss on the head, read them a bed time story and remember to turn off the lights. Yet parents forever whined about this chore, making it such a big deal when it wasn't.<p>

Gru checked his security one last time before bed. That hoodlum had disconnected a few of his more outdated cameras and lasers. Everything seemed in order now though. Gru took a book upstairs to his room.

* * *

><p>Hours later, The Incredibles met across the street from Gru's house.<p>

"I really don't want to have to get the kids," Dash complained once again.

"You just use your speed, and toss them in the van. Expect resistance. We don't want them caught in the crossfire."

"but don't you think invisibility and a shield could get the kids out safer?"

"I would set of an alarm and give them time to scatter, before I got to them. If I did get them, I would have to put my shield around them, putting myself and them at risk."

"remember expect resistance, give them no time to react. heck, if you can move them without waking them, it'd be perfect," Mr. Incredible told them.

"Fine, I'll do it," Dash sighed still unhappy.

"Just think, you'll go in before any of the rest of us," Violet told him.

"Alright, I'm going in. Wish me luck." With a blur of red, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Review please, tell me what you want to see, and what you don't. If you expect things to happen, I need to know., if I spell something wrong and the list goes on. a small tiny eensy weensy review won't harm you . If I get enough, I may just update again today, or early tomorrow it all depends on if you update or not. Otherwise it will come out on Sat.<p>

thanks to everyone who votes and reviewed the first chapter. Some made me laugh, and others gave me ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh, this has been done since the last chapter was put out. I completely forgot about you readers, sorry! But here is the first chapter now, and I'll get out the fourth probably tomorrow or the day after. I won't forget again, :-\

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable me.

* * *

><p>Gru closed the cover of his newest book in his collection, a first edition of Elizabeth Kostova's The Historian. He would have managed to read it last month, but little Margo had found it first.<p>

There wasn't much he could deny them, and when he entered his library to see his eldest reading his newest addition, with little Agnus drawing on the floor; he couldn't ask for the book back. He had been shocked though, when his eldest had told him she just skipped the "boring" parts. He still chuckled thinking about it.

Turning his light off, Gru carefully set the book on his nightstand. Rolling over to go to sleep, he didn't check the security cameras.

This was rather fortunate as a blur streaked across his lawn, ran up the side of his house and jumped in the window Agnus had left open in their room.

* * *

><p>Margo walked down the halls looking for Gru's room. She was being ridiculous, she told herself once again.<p>

She didn't even really know where his room was, it might just be down in the lab. she was nearly ready to go in there and look. Maybe find a minion, they always knew were Gru or her sisters were.

She didn't speak their language and she would feel guilty waking them up. All the minions slept at night, even the ones set to guard her and her sisters. They each had a minion that followed them during the day. At first she had thought they stayed up all night, but she had found their bedrooms while playing hide and seek. They also had nightmares sometimes, and she sometimes saw them talking to Gru about them.

This place was really like a maze that went up and down too. There was an entire floor that Margo couldn't find a way to get to. That might just be where Gru was.

Margo pulled her nightgown sleeves down more, and began to look more carefully in each room.

* * *

><p>Edith was shooting big flowers in a field with her daddy.<p>

"That red one!" Gru pointed, lifting her up to see.

"It's too far away daddy!" Edith squinted out.

"Come on gorrly you can do eet just like I showed you."

"Safety off, aim the scope-" Edith took special aim and pulled the trigger.

The flower turned into a gilloutine, "YES! did you see that, did you see?"

"Yes I saw, that's my gorl," Gru tossed her up in the air she could feel the wind wizzing by her head and caught her safe in his warm arms.

Warm fuzzy arms. Like the foster home's scratchy polyester blankets, Edith shot up banging her head on a big beefy arm in her way. Having no give, her head bounced back down to the pillow.

"AHHHHHHH!" Edith screamed.

* * *

><p>Dash was grateful they left the window open. And that both girls were in the same room. Although he could only carry one at a time, it made life easier.<p>

There was another bed in the room, and Dash caught the monster that apparhently slept in it inside the closet. A quick check in all the hallways led Dash to believe that the babysitter must have gone home. He couldn't even find any other rooms in the house that had been used in the last few years.

The sounds of the other kid screaming made Dash quit his search. It looked like he was about to become a babysitter.

Picking up the baby, Dash launched himself down the stairs and out the front door, checking his watch. Two kids, the security of the main floor down and a quick house sweep in 314 seconds.

* * *

><p>Gru opened his eyes, not quite sure why he was awake. He lay still for a few seconds, not hearing anything else. A glance at the picture frame by his bed showed nothing on the security cameras. He was about to roll over and go to sleep when something tripped his security.<p>

The big map at the end of his bed flashed a few times, silently calling his attention. Someone was in his fourth floor artroom. Swivelling the camera, Gru saw Margo head back to the starcase that lead back to the second floor.

Curious, Gru jumped out of bed, putting his scarf and slippers on.

* * *

><p>Dash gotto the van in time to see his father applying an ice pack.<p>

"I need you to be quiet, okay little one?"

"What did you do to her? She has a huge welt on her head!" Dash set the other one down.

"She woke up," Bob waved his arms around nervously.

"She ran into Mr. Incredible," Violet gestured to his arm. "Let's get going before our cover is blown. You stay here as back up, watch them."

The two ran in, ready to take on whatever Gru had to throw at them.

* * *

><p>There were some rooms that didn't have lightswitches, and others that were just creepy. This room had many portraits and statues all neatly hung and put away on tables between chairs and loveseats and hung on the walls. The high ceiling added a huanted feel, along with the faded wallpaper. the paintings were fresh though, they lookd so new, Margo could feel their eyes on her as she moved around. Gru's family telling her she wasn't welcome here.<p>

There was no sign of Gru or a staircase that led to his room. Feeling stupid, Margo decided to just go back to bed and read until her the ghosts of her nightmare were gone. She kind of wished that he had told them how to get ahold of him if they needed him, afterall, what if it had been an emergancy?

Margo could handle most things, a bang on the head, a bruise, even the occasional nightmare. But sometimes it would have been nice to know someone could help when she needed it.

Sighing, Margo carefully went down the spiralling staircase, feeling her way with her feet. She really needed to get a flashlight-not that this was going to become a frequent occurance.

* * *

><p>Edith was stuck between deciding to cry, or deciding to threaten and hit this boy sitting in the van with her. He was quietly watching her, so she stuck her tongue out at him and was shocked when he did it back.<p>

"Who are you?" Edith glared at him.

Dash was grateful that she hadn't thought to try to scream or let her father (and maybe mother too) know something was happening. He started talking to her in a quiet voice. They started with names and then started talking about trouble in schools. Feeling only slightly guilty, Dash kept the child babbling and tossed in a word or two once in a while.

* * *

><p>Gru's bedroom was on the same floor as the girls, the only difference was that it had a different staircase that only led downstairs. He had been meaning to change it, as the maze that hero's got lost in was a useless precaution with the girls in the house, but hadn't gotten around to it yet.<p>

Back when Gru was truly evil, it had led to many raids on his house completely missing him while he slept, but now it tended to be a problem.

As it was, if he had stayed in his room tonight he would have slept until tomorrow morning and only awoke to have to pick his girls up from the local police station or foster house. Coming down the stairs and opening the passageway, Gru came face to face with the two intruders in his home.

With only the rhino chair between them, and a small light lit, both parties were completely visable. Hearing the secret passage way open, Mr. Incredible turned around and they saw each other at the exact same time.

* * *

><p>review please! If only to tell me you hate that I forgot about you, or to ask how I actually remembered about this story (a funny story in and of itself)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chapter in two days. . . . I'm on a roll!

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable me.

* * *

><p>You know in movies, when both teams stare at each other shocked? well that didn't happen. Gru reached for his freezeray, while Mr. Incredible grabbed Violet and threw them both on the other side of the wall. Violet managed to disappear out from under him while they where airborn. knowing she was nearby, bob muttered the strategy to her.<p>

"Found him, get your shield ready Vi," Mr Incredible readied his tools to grab the villain. Violet gave no indication that she had heard him, but Gru knew she had.

"Ready, go!" Bob broke open a hole in the wall, barging into the room. The completely empty room.

* * *

><p>Gru was running through the kitchen, taking the long way to get upstairs to the girls. He was hopeful that Margo had taken her sisters up stairs looking for him before this mess started. That would explain why she had been out of bed.<p>

He paused long enough in the other hall to lift his grandfather's marble head and push the emergency button to summon the Minions. The Minions would take the girls to safety, and help him escort the heroes out of the house.

Skidding down the hall, Gru ran into an invisible wall. Bouncing back and rolling to his feet, Gru took aim and fired.

A purple shield flashed while the ice hit it. Surprised by this unknown, Gru tried to figure out where this was coming from. There wasn't anything around that Gru could see making this shield.

The floor from the kitchen behind him creaked. Gru turned around for a second and saw the shadow of Mr Incredible on the floor.

He was only distracted for a moment, but that was long enough for his invisible attacker to catch him off guard. Striking him on the back of the neck, Violet nearly sent him flying.

Gru was not so surprised that he didn't fight back though, he kicked out to where he thought the person might be standing, and continued unsuccessfully attacking until he reached the stairs.

Violet timed her move, backing out of the way of the flying fists and feet. When she saw an opening she jumped out of his way, getting behind him. Gru, having not sensed where she was fired his ice up the staircase, hitting the roof and the railing and spraying everything until someone grabbed him from behind.

Even struggle as best he could, Gru couldn't escape Mr. Incredible's grasp.

* * *

><p>Edith wasn't concerned at all about why she was sitting in a dark van in the middle of the night. This was the most exciting thing to happen since Gru adopted them, that was for sure!<p>

She was careful to be quiet though, she didn't want to wake up Agnes. She would just cry and that wouldn't be any fun at all.

She also didn't want to scare her new friend, because Gru was going to take his father down villain style! Maybe he would send the man to Mars or something, that would be great!

* * *

><p>Dash was upset to miss the action, but quite happy that Edith was being as quiet as she was. She didn't even appear to be scared at all. That was new, usually even with heroes kids were scared when they woke up in a different place than they had fallen asleep in.<p>

* * *

><p>Violet came around the corner, leaving Gru in her father's was proud to say she had never let her family or any team she worked with down. She was always prepared and ready to fight. Nothing ever caught her by surprise.<p>

That is why walking into the kitchen, when she saw at least twenty yellow tub-things she knew that they must be the Minions.

Luckily she had done her research and prepared for them. Reaching into her tool-kit, Violet rehydrated one of the bags of poisoned apples she had brought. Seeing the large bag of apples fall from no where, the Minions lurched forward, hardly even fighting over the apples as they ate them.

Violet didn't stay to watch though, bringing out more bags, she began hunting down the minions around the house. Since they had stayed mostly on the first floor it didn't take her long to take the last of them out.

They would sleep until tomorrow, giving authorities enough time to arrest them and put them in a laboratory that would ensure they stayed for their full sentence.

* * *

><p>Gru growled, still struggling to get out of Mr. Incredible's grasp. At least with heroes, they were very careful not to hurt their captures. The police usually hurt his shoulder forcing his hands together in a unnatural way.<p>

Mr. Incredible carried his arrest out of the hallway and to the living room, where Violet had already taken out a lot of Gru's army.

"Mr. Incredible, it looks like that's all of them." Violet greeted them when they came in the living-room.

"Did you see where they were coming from?"

"No. They were here and in the hall when I came in." This was a problem for them, if they wanted real evidence that Gru was up to no good.

With only small broken laws and circumstantial evidence to back them up, they wouldn't hold him for long; maybe a few months. With his past, they might be able to force him to get a normal job, that would take away from his scheming time.

Her father gave her the look that said 'work harder' without having to say it.

"Well mister Gru, tell me where they came from. I need to know."

* * *

><p>Gru was still trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. The minions were obviously out cold. Gru had no idea how the girls were, this was the first time any of them had been out of bed after bedtime. When he got out of this, the first thing he was going to do was build a saferoom for them. and then maybe move his room out to the rest of the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Violet watched his beady little eyes gloss over, "He isn't going to answer. I haven't found anything stolen or suspiscious as of yet. Although a few of these antiques might be. I'll have to search through the Museums' claims in the morning."<p>

Bob sighed, obviously not please. "Well, we'll leave the Minions together and just take Gru to jail tonight."

"Fine by me," Violet let him lead the way out of the room and into the hall. Stepping carefully Violet followed him out of the whole, fully expecting her father to have kept an eye out, Violet was taken by surprise when something landed on her back, sending her rolling across the floor.

Violet turned invisible trying to dislodge the small person. Even her shield failed in startling them off of her. She faught and slammed the small person into the wall even when she felt the cool steal of a blade against her throat.

She only stopped fighting when she heard her father's voice.

"Vi don't move," Mr. Incredible ordered softly.

* * *

><p>review please! It actually will make me update faster.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

It's not another cliffhanger, so it's not a waste of time as one of my precious reviewers informed me. lol, thank you! you made my day!

Dedication, this Chapter is dedicated to the return of fall, Why is this so important you ask? well firstly I update every holiday either a chapter or story, and most importantly, it means that winter is just around the corner!

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable me.

* * *

><p>Violet lifted her chin defiantly, but listened to her father. Sending a glare at Gru, she waited for one of them to do something. Neither of her hands could reach her communication button to call Dash.<p>

The person on her back readjusted their grip in an obviously inexperienced way. Violet could guess that her capture must be a small human female, who probably could be talked down from this position. The trembling in her hands told Violet that the girl was more frightened and confused than anything trained for this kind of problem.

The girl shivered, moving the knife away for a second. Not far enough that Violet could fight or even see it, but far enough that she didn't accidentally hurt her captive. Violet wondered briefly what kind of weapon the girl had, and if she'd been with Gru long enough to use it.

* * *

><p>Bob watched as his daughter got more and more annoyed. He was afraid to even say anything; the noise might startle the person. No one could resist their curiousity for long though. Any second their head would look over to see what he was doing.<p>

He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen the person, not when he came out or when they were struggling with his daughter. He wouldn't have even noticed anything if Gru hadn't have reacted to the soft noises the two were making.

Slowly, Bob moved Gru into one hand and reached for the call button.

* * *

><p>Gru was quite startled, he had heard the thump of one body landing on top of the other, and the dragged steps across his Persian carpet, and thought it was Tim or maybe even Dr. Nefario.<p>

By the time they had turned around, Gru was certain this wasn't them even though he could only see the blade of the 400th century dagger he kept hanging on a wall above the stairs. That was what tipped him off actually, above the stairs, where the girls were.

He could feel Mr. Incredible moving to probably contact outside help. He needed to act before someone got hurt.

"Wi, was eet? Get down, so I can see who has you."

Mr. Incredible tightened his grip on the villain's shoulders marginally.

"Please, I need to see eef it is one of my daughters or hired help."

* * *

><p>Violet watched her dad freeze, not moving towards the call button. There was little chance she was going to listen to this man. and she made sure her glare told him that.<p>

"Sorry," Violet heard the girl whisper.

"What do you want?" she asked back sternly. She must have just been a kid, Vi told herself. Freeze told them last Thanksgiving that Super kids had no patience or sympathy for other kids who turn to criminal activities. He was right, but Vi doesn't want that to be her downfall now, the tone or attitude that drives the kid to pull back her hand.

"My dad to be put down, and for you to go away," she said quietly. Violet could feel the girl put her head down on her back. She made no move to look over at the men.

"What about your sisters, they are already outside in the van. We're going to take you somewhere nice. Well, maybe not you," Violet added then kicked herself mentally.

The small girl kicked out her feet nervously, nearly toppled them both over. Vi heard her father call out even before she regained her balance.

"Heavy little thing aren't you?"

"Put my dad down, and go outside," the girl told them, still hugging Violet close.

* * *

><p>Gru was watching Mr. Incredible when Margo politely spoke up.<p>

Whether it was the clear innocence of her voice or that he himself had a little girl, Mr. Incredible's eyes grew large, large enough that it was surprising that he managed to hold onto Gru as he did.

there was nothing he could do from that point as a red blur blasted it's way through the hall.

* * *

><p>Margo had no idea where this plan was going. She had no plan as she jumped over the railing and no plan as she had grabbed the dagger while doing so. Any second now, the hero's friend would just freeze her or stretch around them and tie her up with her long arms. It depended on who was with him.<p>

"Just let us go, and go away," Margo said again. That was all she wanted. She wanted them to go away.

She could hear her dad shuffling his feet the way he always does when the she or her sisters did something that displeased him. They were going to break them up, there was no way she could see this night going away.

She felt the Hero prepare herself. Margo tightened her grip on the knife in the and readied herself for whatever they were about to do. It hurt her throat to think that she had the ability right now to demand something, and she just couldn't do it. Not even to save her family could she actually threaten the hero.

* * *

><p>Dash was enjoying the time with Edith, she was a cool kid, not unlike a certain young hero in the same van.<p>

It was almost worth missing out on all the action. He was just comparing tack stories when he felt his communicator go off.

"Alright, my time to shine, I'll be right back." He locked the van just in case and rushed to the front of the house, stopping by the open front door.

Training taught him to listen to what was going on before speeding in, just in case. He heard a kid talking either in person or on a video. And he heard his Dad give them his special warning while Dash took a quick peak inside.

* * *

><p>Margo shrieked as someone tried to pull her off, effectively knocking his sister over. In a second her wrist burned as someone tried to wrenchtwist the knife out of her hand.

"Get off!" they yelled at one another. The young heroine landed on top of her, winding the poor kid.

"Let go!" the speedster yelled, pulling on the blade. Man this kid had strong hands.

Margo struggled until her legs were free enough to kick the young hero. She got a good shot in, kicking him hard enough in the shin to bruise.

He was so busy fighting her, that he forgot the main objective of why they were even there. Violet being next to no help at all, her struggling mostly got in his way, and she could not shake the girl's vice-like grip.

Dash finally decided to just knock them both out and separate them while they were under. Luckily he had the gas needed for just such an occasion. Margo got a last good kick in as he backed up, catching his shoulder.

Violet was still trying to shake the pest off, pulling the arms as far in front of her as she could. she was still trying to get up too but both goals seemed out of reach.

Dash uncorked the vial of knockout gas and prepared to go back in.

With excellent precision born of a ballerina, she got him strongly in the throat. Dropping like a sack of potatoes, Dash was left gasping for air in between his broken curses. There was no sound for a moment, then Violet broke out laughing a few feet away, while trying to ask if he was okay.

Margo had dropped her weapon sometime during everything, probably positive that she had just killed both the heroes. Dash managed to get back up and this time was more careful as he tried to spray them both. Weaponless or not Dash was angry at being made a fool.

Dash was probably planning on going superspeed, but he never got the chance. Two arms snaked out from behind him and shoved the can right in his own face, effectively knocking him out.

Violet got the chance to glare at Gru as he knocked her out, and helped Margo to her feet. It may be the last thing she ever did.

* * *

><p>Margo knew she was in trouble, at least she thought so. Gru didn't say anything to her, he didn't even ask her if she was alright like most parents would. He had a furious expression on his face. He helped her up, and smoothed her nightgown down, then pushed her off to the wall.<p>

He checked the vitals of both heroes and seemed satisfied with whatever result he found.

She thought he was going to talk to her then, instead he walked right by her, stepped over Mr. Incredible and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>review please! It actually will make me update faster. but no I am not lording it over you. I update when I can, but incentive helps motivate me. ;) wow, longest chapter yet, I hope that doesn't mean it isn't as cool, you'll have to tell me.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Dedication, this Chapter is dedicated to Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable me.

Gru had watched in mortification as the two heroes had attacked his daughter. For one reason or another, Mr. Incredible had opened his hands just a tiny fraction, and Gru had used that to effectively knock the man out. Using a trick he had learned during his imprisonment in a third world country, Gru had attacked the man's mouth, cutting off his air supply until he fell limber to the floor.

Surprisingly, the old hero was easier to take care of than the younger two. Gru took the chance as it came to him though, and was actually quit glad he had managed to grab the boy. Without his speed the boy was easy to knock out. the girl was easier yet, Gru made sure to hold Margo's head away from the fumes.

Gru thought to himself as he went to collect his girls. The big I on the side of the red van was a nice hint, and very inconspicuous. Bracing himself, Gru was prepared to meet two sobbing girls traumatized from the ordeal.

The van door's lock was easily destroyed and Gru wasted no time in opening the door. For one dreadful moment Gru wondered to himself if the girls had perhaps panicked and fainted or something. Agnus was snuggled up in her blankets fast asleep and Edith was taking souvenirs.

Edith looked up at him with someone's other boot halfway zipped up. "He he," she coughed, pulling the zipper up.

* * *

><p>Later, after he had checked and rechecked the girls for injury (something he really didn't have to do, Heroes never harm children.), Gru sat all three of his girls down with a hot chocolate. Agnus was quick to fall asleep on the couch, having never really awoken in the first place.<p>

He left the girls alone long enough to preform the fastest package stuffing on record. Taking a large crate out from under the stairs and fitting the heroes safely within. A well placed call later an an acquaintance of his was on his way over to pick up the package from the end of the driveway and safely deposit it in the city hall of their hometown. another call to the local delinquent center ensured the car would be taken care of as well.

Hurrying back in, Gru just managed to hear from Edith all the cool things she did with the Speedster. Talking a mile a minute, Edith leaped on the furniture to recount the way she had hit her head on someone's arm.

Instead of asking for help, Gru motioned them quiet and started to gather up the apples, pears and bananas.

Unsurprisingly, Edith's eyes began to droop closed as she watched Gru clean up the fruit.

The rest of this large could wait until tomorrow morning, when the minions were awake and moving around. Gru had complete faith that the minions would have the place cleaned and repaired before lunch tomorrow. Earlier if the sleeping drug wore off sooner.

It was the same after every raid that passed his home. He would set the minions free from whatever bond they were captured under (steel, netting, chemical and drugged; it was all the same), and they would clean up the mess that had been made.

* * *

><p>Margo helped Gru clean up all the poisoned fruit, and dispose of them in a convenient burlap sack he produced from no where. He still looked upset, but more tired from what she could tell. She was keeping an eye on him, and from the methodical way he was moving and the glares he kept sending at various parts of the room, she could tell he was still angry.<p>

She could really understand what he was upset about, and why he was furious. Knowing that he had next to no experience in disciplining kids, Margo supposed he would call his mother in the morning and like last time (Edith had snuck into the lab to blow something up) he would be told to sit down and talk to them. That wouldn't make anything better though. She really wished he would say something though, or talk to her before then.

She felt like she should try talking to him, try to explain herself as best she could. Margo squashed down the impulse, it was better to leave the talking to the adults. Margo couldn't even explain to herself what she had been thinking tonight. She had never done anything like that before, and she never thought she ever would! How could she threaten another human being? she really felt bad about what had happened. Gru would ask her what he needed to know when he was ready.

* * *

><p>With the last of the poisoned fruit safely tucked away in a sac, Gru could finally breathe easier. A home invasion was harder when you had children. He'd never cared before, or had to hurry to get everything cleaned up and secured again. His home security would have to wait until the minions were able to fix it.<p>

Gru did not feel safe enough to go to his own room tonight. As ridiculous as his feelings were, the Incredibles were already in a crate being shipped back to their hometown. They would be completely safe for a few hours at least, and Gru had a plan to contact the Incredibles first thing in the morning; leaving a message on their machine of course.

Maybe they could settle this whole thing before it got out of control. The thought didn't help him tonight though, even the thought of letting his girls go much further than the room was for some reason making him edgy.

"Margo, can yooou grab de dooor please," Gru asked as he picked up both sleeping sisters.

He expected an argument about the gaping hole in the wall, but Margo didn't disagree. Gru suspected that she felt bad over what had happened. Not having much experience with kids, Gru thought to himself Margo could at least wait until the morning. they could all talk about what happened together.

* * *

><p>Like any villain, he could sense when someone was staring at him from the back of the head while he was getting some more blankets out of the closet. He pretended for a few moments not to notice what Margo was doing. Gru waited until his two youngest daughters were safely tucked away in their beds, and he had nested himself a bed in the middle of the floor thinking to himself. Any moment now, Margo would fall asleep and the pressure now between his shoulder blades would cease.<p>

One day he would have to tell his girls about where he had learned to make a comfortable bed on any surface. That was a good story he could tell them, there was nothing he needed to censor out for them in that story.

The Hair on the back of Gru's neck prickled again. It still made him laugh sometimes to remember the times he was working with other villains and they had all been sore in the mornings, or cold all night.

"Are you alright, Margo?" Gru turned over asking.

Margo started, obviously having thought he was asleep or just completely unaware of her staring.

"I'm a little afraid. Are they going to separate us?" Margo said.

Gru didn't have an answer, he just smiled at her instead.

* * *

><p>Elastigirl had seen her share of failures, even from missions where everyone had thought they had success in the bag. The loss didn't bother her at all. The details set her on edge a little, but seeing her baby girl safe and sound was the highlight of the mission.<p>

Not a scratch on Vi, or on Dash. Bob was another story, he felt completely responsible for the events. He felt so bad that the team had not yet gone back to arrest Gru and his daughter on what was now a reliable foundation to their cases. They should have been discussing what charges were going to be laid on who; being paid by the government meant they were NOT vigilantes they were respectable law enforcers, unlike a certain team of flying mammals and red breasted birds.

Other heroes had in the past had used situations like this to get the father to confess. Admittedly, Helen was thinking of trying to use the same strategy here with Gru. That is, if she ever got to bring the situation up with her husband.

Once again, she spotted Bob across the office meeting room. "Honey!" she called out waving the near-empty file.

"Yeah?" he flipped through some paperwork.

"This paperwork is incomplete," she told him as she handed him the file.

"hmm, Vi is looking up those kids. Unfortunately I don't remember her name, if Gru even said it at all," Bob told her. He didn't have to say which girl he was talking about.

"Any luck? a man like Gru has only been around a few women before, did you check with Cruella?"

"They did have an on/off relationship for a long time," Bob flicked his communicator.

"Yes Dad?" Vi's voice came a minute later. A true sign she was busy at work was when she didn't answer immediately.

"Did you check Cruella? Or-"

"I checked out all his girlfriends. I was just looking into marriages actually. I think he may have married someone with kids. Unfortunately, Gru likes to spend a lot of time in many homes across several countries." Her tone spoke volumes for her patience making it obvious that she was too busy to talk.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then." Bob spoke up shrugging at his wife. A small click told them she had hung up.

"We can always find a home for the kids after. We'll just arrest them today, they have to leave the home sometime."

"I want to be as prepared as possible Helen," Bob said, handing the file back.

"I'll take Dash and you and We'll leave Vi to research," Helen argued, "If we fail, so what? The element of surprise is already gone. At least this way we'll either keep him where he is or have him serving time that much faster."

Bob still looked undecided. "Come On Mr. Incredible, let's go get that villain off the street."

Bob grinned letting her lead him out to their new van.

* * *

><p>Dash was completely unimpressed. For days now, he had been visiting hospitals and getting drunks and thugs off the streets, now he was reduced to birdwatching in an overheated car and broad daylight.<p>

And for what? A chance that a villain MIGHT come by the supermarket. pff, as if Gru didn't grow his own groceries probably out of a tube.

He was not going to blow it though, if Gru so much as stopped over for popcorn, Dash was going to catch him and cuff him. Just then his communicator buzzed off.

"He's at the elementary school! In the office." Bob's voice rang out.

Dash opened his door and sped out, catching up to his parents right inside the doors of the school. Moving together and heading down to the office, they readied themselves to enter. Dash could hear the girl and Gru talking to each other. Suddenly the office door opened and Gru stepped out still looking back into the office.

"Alright, goodbye -" Gru cut himself off when he saw them.

The heroes didn't give him the chance to fight back, Bob even grabbing the man before he was completely out of the door. Elastigirl quickly tied him up, while Dash sped through through the door and caught the daughter.

"Alright, you are both under arrest." Bob told them both taking out handcuffs.

Dash brought the daughter out into the hall, thinking about how he could ask her name without sounding incompetent.

"Margo?" Helen cried.

* * *

><p>Happy halloween. the next chapter is the one that will answer most questions hopefully.<p>

I hope I managed to make this interesting. and I know I used a few other disney names here, but I really couldn't think of any of my own villains without having to come up with my own details.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable me.

* * *

><p>Being professionals, the heroes didn't ask questions as they safely removed the two criminals from the premises as fast as possible. They loaded only Margo into the van, just in case. A phone call later, and Vi was flying down with a few friends to pick up Gru. They would just have to hold on to him until she got there.<p>

"She's a good kid, I know she couldn't just go out and do all this. It's just not possible," Elastigirl told them as she paced beside the van. The men quietly watched her pace back and forth, Bob still hadn't let go of Gru's handcuffs and Dash was listening to music on the hood of the van.

"Does it matter? We saw her threaten Vi. What is she a reformed villain's kid?" Dash asked honestly. If Dash didn't know any better he'd have thought his mom was a little heartbroken about this girl.

"Uhh, honey? Can we wait until we are alone to talk about this?" Bob let his eyes slide to Gru's bald head.

Their communicator's went off and a few seconds later Vi was in sight, ready to take in the villain.

Elastigirl sighed, still mauling it over as they signaled up to Vi. "I'll go back with them. It will take you at least six hours to get home, by then I'll have done some more research. I'll have some answers for all this," Helen waved at the van vaguely. Gru tossed back a thoughtful look, probably wondering if his daughter was alright.

"Alright, if that's what you want to do," Bob offered, taking Gru into the vehicle.

A quick kiss and the girls were gone, flying high and away.

"So dad, any idea what mom was talking about?"

"None whatsoever."

* * *

><p>Gru had known it was only a matter of time before the superheroes would come for them. In fact if he were honest with himself, he had noticed something amiss with the secretary who requested he come in this morning with Margo to fill out some allergy and medication forms for the office records. He didn't really have a reason for why he had gone in, except that maybe he had wanted to get it over with. his mom was told weeks ago that if something happened to Gru, she was to take care of the kids. And his minions would already know something was wrong, his phone had gone off, and no one had answered it.<p>

Within an hour Dr. Nefario would be notified, and then he would wait until after Gru's mother was out of karate class to tell her. He would wait, of course, in hopes that Gru would show up. And by the time school let out this afternoon, his mother would be picking up Edith and Agnus and taking them out for ice cream. Ice cream was his mother's universal cure for bad news.

In a few days, Gru would either be charged with either assault or attempted whatever and he would be out on bail. Margo though was a different element to this old story, Gru had no idea how her attempted whatever charge would go but he had never heard of a child being let out on bail. He was going to have to assume for the moment that children didn't get bail. They probably didn't face 20 to life either.

Gru had not looked up the laws for little girls protecting their daddies, it had not even occurred to him that there were different laws until he heard Elastigirl talking. He felt the aircraft land, and had no choice but the wait patiently for the two women to come back and get him.

He could hear their heels clicking as they moved around for a while before the door to his box opened and he was led out.

"We'll just put him in here. Vi, did you get that camera fixed?" the hero spoke up to get the other one's attention.

Gru could see in the mirror that familiar 'of course I did' sneer. It vaguely reminded him of Margo's impatience with him sometimes, like when he had asked if Margo had kept Edith out of his lab while he was out, or grabbed some more crayons while they were in the store. It was the same 'do you think I'm stupid' glare.

Elastigirl's hair had grown out, and she now sported a brown ponytail atop her head that was also familiar to the Gru household.

Sitting down on the little bench, Gru was given a lot to think about. Really there was only one answer that seems to explain everything; that devastated shocked look on Elastigirl's face when Margo was first grabbed that later led to that disappointed expression, the denial and sudden need to do research. . . Even the research itself, Margo had looked upset when Gru had put the libraries (home, public and school) off limits.

They obviously had a connection of sorts, and only a few women to girl relationship made sense to Gru. Gru didn't even have to wonder why Elastigirl hadn't known that Margo was in foster care, all the heroes had been in hiding for the first decade of Margo's life. and there had been a number of mishaps, heroes had to be moved all the time.

Yes, Gru had much to think about.

* * *

><p>Margo listened to the car door open and the heroes turn up the music. She nearly fell over as they hit the gas unexpectedly. Neither one had called back or tried to talk to her, something she as grateful for. She was already humiliated that Elastigirl had recognized her. The hero had probably told them all about her and her sisters. And Vi was probably going to be there.<p>

Margo's stomach clenched painfully everytime she thought about the hero lady. Either of them. Gru had told her that Vi was alright, and he had even tucked Margo in special every night since. He had moved their room the next day, and had slept in the adjourning room or in the extra bed in their room every night since.

She also knew that he had been checking in multiple times to make sure they were all sleeping alright. He had told her sisters the morning after about what happened. He didn't mention that Margo had attacked a hero, just that they had been sent away and then he had told them how to act in such an emergency (they were to go to the lab, or get out of the house and to grandma's).

He had taken time after their family talk to take Margo aside, while Edith and Agnus coloured their unicorns and bloody caterpillars, to ask why she had attacked the other girl. Margo had muttered something about seeing Gru get taken away, and then had shrugged looking over at Agnus and Edith.

Gru had patted her shoulder and told her he would get her a book on controlling her anger. Then he actually had, a book about caging the rage, that he questioned her on every evening. Dutifully Margo had read and reflected on the book, reciting and practicing the teachings whenever she could. Margo had even told him using the book as a reference how she should have acted that night that the heroes came to their house.

She didn't have much else to think about, school didn't give much homework, the tv was always playing a unicorn movie, they didn't have a radio and she was limited to one book. She had tried colouring, or playing with her sisters, but when Gru saw what she was doing he had this _look_ and it made Margo feel guilty all over again. Like she had no right to be doing anything. Most girls would be driven to distraction by the lack of distractions, but Miss Hattie had all her charges trained. Daydreaming and other useless activities were about the only thing Margo felt comfortable doing since she attacked Vi.

Which was probably a good thing, since that was all she could do sitting in the back of this van.

* * *

><p>"Come on, let's pull in there," Dash pointed out a fastfood place. He looked up just long enough to spot the Burgerking outside their window before returning to the book he was reading.<p>

Bob grunted, ignoring him as he drove past.

"C'mon dad, it's lunchtime and we have a prisoner in the back who's probably thirsty," Dash pointed to the next one, closing the book without marking the page.

Bob sighed before pulling in, knowing that he wouldn't hear the end of it otherwise. He didn't really mind, Margo had probably already finished the bottle of water in the back.

"Ask her what she wants. I don't want to spark an allergy."

Dash sprinted around the van, pulling the doors open at an inhumane speed. Margo was still seated as they had left her.

"Come on, We're grabbing lunch. What do you want?" Dash explained. She shook her head at him. "You have to have something, what about a drink? what do you like to drink?"

Margo shrugged at him, going back to staring at the wall, probably scheming or something. Dash checked to see where his father coming down the side of the van.

"Well, what'll she have? We don't have all day," Mr. Incredible looked in to see her. "She alright?"

"Yeah, just not feeling well I think," Dash sped in, making Margo jump when a face came between her and the wall. "You need to eat something."

Margo frowned at him, shrugging again. Some criminals did that, others got rude or a little free with their money.

"Alright, she's not hungry, I'll go in and if she get's hungry we'll have something just in case," Bob gestured his son out, and closed the doors. "You'll be alright while I'm gone?"

Dash nodded.

"Well, find something to distract her, keep her mind busy before she starts planning something stupid." They both had the same idea, before she tries escaping, or bursts into tears.

Bob wasn't gone long, by the time he came back Dash was sitting in the van and at first Bob thought he was talking to the girls back at home. As he neared, Bob could hear that he was reading some psychology crap to the prisoner speaker.

"Hey," Bob grabbed the book away, "I don't listen when your mom starts, I'm not driving while you read this magic mumbo jumbo."

Not being able to argue that reading a book was a good idea, Bob skipped across the road to find something. A few extra minutes later and the food and drinks were distributed accordingly, and Bob had managed to find a novel at the local drug store that was not a romance novel.

Obediently, Dash propped his feet on the dashboard and kept their prisoner busy with vibrant voices and a healthy amount of commentary.

* * *

><p>Gru could hear the hero's heels clicking as she paced up and down the hall. Once in a while she would stop by the door, the sounds of someone hesitating-thinking over something in their pretty little heads. Gru could hear the impatience in her steps when she started again. She wanted to talk to him almost as much as he wanted to talk to her.<p>

* * *

><p>Elastigirl had finished putting Margo's file together an hour ago. It was a surprisingly thin file that contained everything there was to know on the kid. Her report cards came courtesy of Vi's research and contact with the school secretary, a newspaper article and obituaries, and a very special set of documents Helen had just removed from her office.<p>

Vi was still organizing and summarizing Gru's file. They had originally wanted to ensure that the whole family was here for when they questioned Gru. Now it was only her promise to Bob that kept her from charging in and talking to Gru face to face on her own.

* * *

><p>Dash was halfway through chapter 4 when Bob suddenly thought about something. The girls never left their expensive books in the cars; they were boring and the boys usually ended up writing on the pages, you know addresses or phone numbers, that sort of thing.<p>

"Where did you get that psychology book from?"

"From Margo's back pack-"

"From her back-you-" Bob pulled over on the shoulder, "It could have been trapped!" Dash scrambled to turn off the two way radio.

"All the better to check it out, right? I mean, we could have been carrying a bomb, or know that we were carrying a normal kid's school back pack," Dash said. "Besides, it gave me the chance to judge her character. She was almost done reading a self help book about rage issues, right? That means she felt bad about what happened that night. She is actually doing something about her problems."

Bob just shook his head, "It's not enough that the girls are turning into psychology enthusiasts but my own son too?"

Dash flashed him a grin, "We'll get you, and your little dog too!" He cackled as he flicked the two way radio again, "Now Margo, where were we? Ahhh yes. . . "

* * *

><p>I used Bob to kind of lighten up the chapter with his aversion to psychology. So it's not all doom and gloom, it's a little fun too. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. It won't be such a long wait for the next chapter.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

dedication, it is a certain saint's feast day and I wanted this donated to that. no bible thumping please. but reviews are welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable me.

* * *

><p>Margo didn't kick up a fuss as they led her to her holding room. The boy handed her the book they had been reading, informing her he wanted to read it after she was done. "so don't lick the pages or nothing!"<p>

They were about to lock the door when Margo called out, "Wait! Vi? Sorry about before."

She didn't wait for a reply, she pulled the door shut behind herself. Feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, Margo skipped back to her seat and quickly found her page.

Vi opened the door and shut it, making sure that there was nothing in the way of the lock.

"Really, you think she would apologize just to try to escape?"

"Shut up," Vi pushed him heading back to their meeting room.

Margo could hear their good natured bickering all the way down the hall.

* * *

><p>Elastigirl was waiting outside of Gru's holding cell for Bob. He handed her the book Dash had found, and took the file in her hands. Helen took Gru's file.<p>

"So how are we going to do this? A quick questioning then drop him off at the station?" Bob was halfway through the file before he noticed it wasn't on Gru. "This is on Margo?"

"We are going to talk to him," Elastigirl told him, "Ready?"

Bob hurried to at least see the other pages of the file, "Gimme a moment, gimme a moment. . . "

Helen rolled her eyes, opened the door and pulled her husband in.

"Gru," Elastigirl said as she and Mr. Incredible took their seats. "We need to talk to you. And it's about your daughter."

"Ahhh, I wanted to talk to yooou about dat toooo as a matter of fact," Gru said looking quite comfortable. He glanced at the clock in a lackadaisical attitude. when he saw Margo's book in the hero's hands, he raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Elastigirl asked sceptically. "Well, Let me go first, I think it will surprise you."

Gru grunted, signalling her to go ahead. He took a moment to glance at the clock, wondering how long Elastigirl planned on discussing this.

A while later, Elastigirl had confirmed that she wasn't related to Margo and moved on to another point. "This," she told him waving the book around. "Cage the Rage? It's not what Margo needs, she obviously doesn't have anger issues."

It was here that she made a great mistake, touching the spine of the book to the metal table to prove a point. Mr. Incredible was leaning on the table in complete boredom. Gru said the password and watched as Elastigirl was too slow to realized what was going on, and didn't get a chance to move.

Gru was not considered a villain for nothing, without the speedster to take his parents away from the metal table or Vi to shield them from the shock both Heroes fell victim to the electical system that had been placed in the cover of his daughter's book. Gru doubted that they even knew what had knocked them out. He took the file Elastigirl had put together and tucked it away safe to look at later. Elastigirl's hairpin came in handy with unlocking the door and running out.

Within minutes, Gru had his gear again and a rough idea of where Margo was in the base. setting up one of his devices, the Heroes' kids would be ignorant a few minutes longer, and would be unaware were he during the time. Any second now his ride would be here. when he did manage to find the room with Margo reading a book at the table, Gru had to stop himself.

Her door would be wired to go off, much like his was. The difference being that he had two heroes who could have opened the door, and she had no one. Gru had to crouch down to open the panel and unhook the system. With all the jousteling the file came loose. In a cascade of paper the file spread in a wide arc across the floor. Gru froze for a moment, in complete disbelief that that had just happened. And in the middle of something so important!

Grabbing at what he could, Gru crunched the papers together and began stuffing them into Margo's neat back pack. One frame refused to bend or fit into the sac and Gru turned it around to see how important it really was. The glass in the frame was broken and cracked with pieces falling out.

Gru's worry for his daughters melted away at the picture. Breathing a sigh of relief Gru smiled to himself. As though a door had opened in his mind Gru suddenly had an inspiration for the new security for his house. Something that would keep the speadster away from his property. Picking the lock was unnecessary when Gru had grabbed the Heroes' keys on his way out.

* * *

><p>Margo watched the door curiously, she was sure that she had heard someone clumsily dropping things out there. Marking her page, Margo got up to get closer to the odd noises outside her door. someone dropped a stack of papers, and she distinctly heard the sound of glass breaking.<p>

she gave a wince in sympathy, reminded of all the times that happened to herself. Dropping books, her binder breaking, her cookie forms slipping out of the clipboard. . . it was always a pain to pick up-especially in a busy hall or in the wind.

Margo figured out who it was by his voice when he sighed. Probably over the fallen papers. Finally the sound of a key was heard scraping in the lock. the door opened and Gru let himself in.

"Hello Kitteeen," Gru grinned at her.

"Hi," Margo smiled back, following him out and down the hall. "What about the heroes?"

Gru dropped something off on a desk as they past, "dey are busy at the moment. I'll show you later."

Sneaking past homeowners was second nature to Gru, and even with a kid in tow, Gru managed to make it outside without interference. Looking up at the sky, Gru waited for his minions to make themselves known.

"Did you do something to their planes?" Margo asked.

Gru slapped his forehead, "No. But I did make sure dey would be busy for the next couple of hours while we go home. Next time, you mention your idea a little sooner, eh?"

Margo nodded, still smiling from one ear to the other.

"Wait, why can't they just find us again?"

It warmed Gru's heart to hear the confidence in his daughter's voice. She assumed that the heroes couldn't come back to them, instead of worrying about it.

"Compromised evidence."

* * *

><p>Tim pointed the plane down. For hours they had been circling the skies waiting for the tracking devices to meet up. It took them a few minutes to see Gru's signal.<p>

Mark jumped in front and tried to take the wheel while pushing buttons randomly. They were flying straight at the pair on the ground while the minions fought for control.

"Ahhhh," both minions screamed. Mark finally jumped away from the control panel and tried to run to the back of the plane while Tim corrected their projectory.

"Do you think they are ever going to end up crashing that plane?" Margo asked honestly, looking a little pale.

"No, dey still had a hundred feet, or I would have moved us," Gru wrapped an arm around her as the ramp was let down.

* * *

><p>Back at home, Gru let his girls hug, cry and laugh. He was fairely sure that this was what girls did when they got scared or excited too much. One thing he was certain about this ritual though was that it shouldn't be disturbed one wanted to participate.<p>

He waited until the next morning while Agnus and Edith were watching cartoons and colouring to corner Margo. She was heading upstairs when he caught her.

"Yeah?" Margo bounced back down.

"I wanted to show you something," Gru wrapped an arm around his daughter as he headed back upstairs. It took him a moment to find the old tile that swiveled. "Dis is a secrete passageway, better dan jumping 20 feet from the railing, yes?"

Margo blushed but grinned sheepishly up at him. Testing it out first with her foot, Margo fearlessly jumped down, sliding down the slide and popping out of the wall behind the stairs.

It was too small for Gru to use, it had been for many years. coming down the stairs Gru added, "There are many such passages through the house. I will teach dem to you, but you must not show your sisters. Dey are not ready, dey could get hurt."

"Okay," Margo agreed still smiling.

"Good, now I wanted to show you something else too. I have many weapons around, this dagger, that gilloutine. you are welcome to dem all, "Gru spread his arms wide, "your technique was good, the jumping, winding the girl but den what? dis is what you do next."

* * *

><p>Elastigirl nearly didn't notice the familiar frame on the spare desk they kept in the hall. In fact inthe three days she had been resettikng the security in their homebase, she must have walked passed it a hundred times.<p>

Turning it over, Helen smiled at the old drawing where three little girls were holding Elastigirl's hand. It was an almost true picture of the day Elastigirl and Margo had met with one major exception. Behind them was a jail with two people inside peaking out the windows a villain Margo had seen her capture, and Mr. Incredible.

* * *

><p>There we are, all done. I will be fixing this up, probably to make the chapters a little longer, include a few scenes as I notice they are missing. I wrote this story based on a few scenes that I wanted to piece together.<p> 


End file.
